


Don't go (I can't do this on my own)

by GonerLoner



Series: vent fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kinda?, M/M, afraid of being left alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerLoner/pseuds/GonerLoner
Summary: Lance is gone.Keith is afraid.





	Don't go (I can't do this on my own)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me writing a vent fic about [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BcipGR2Hxpx/?taken-by=_kiilea) (I didn't found it on tumblr so i searched her insta side) gorgeous piece of [kiilea](http://kiilea.tumblr.com/) . I was feeling kinda down today and I also have such bad writer's block and uni has started again and i'm constantly too tired, too busy or too unmotivated to update my other stories...I hope i get out of this hole soon.  
> Until then...have some unbeta'd vent.
> 
> Also...I hope you somehow like it, Kinga. Even if it's...not that happy. Idk what this is tbh.

They were everything they had. There was no one else.

They were alone. 

Truly alone.

It terrified Keith to no ends to think about how lost he would be without Lance. How...just...how empty his world would be...if there wasn’t this wonderful ray of sunshine in his life that brightened his day, his mood, made him into a better version of himself.

He sighed deeply as he turned on his bed, cuddling deeper into the starry blanket and trying to supress the tears trying to well up in his eyes because Lance wasn’t here.

He was everything Keith had...and now he also was gone.

Just like all the others.

Why was everyone leaving him behind…? Was he so...so replaceable...so not worthy of attention…? Or love?

A sob broke from his lips as he pulled the green jacket tighter around himself. Lance’s jacket.

He bundled Keith up in it this morning, told him to rest because he needed it, because he had worked himself to almost the point of breaking.

Lance said he should wait for him...he would be back soon…

It had been more than twenty-four hours since he was gone.

And Keith was terrified.

Terrified, afraid to no ends and scared. He was alone...Again...Darkness was closing in on him again just as he thought he could have overcome it...just as he was getting used to not being alone. To let his guard down...to open up to Lance and agree to a relationship.

He knew it had been a mistake.

Never...never ever trust a person when they say they’re not going to leave you...When they say they’re always going to be there for you…

Sobs wrecked through Keith’s body as he bundled himself deeper into the jacket and pulled the blanket over his head.

 

He had no idea how much time had passed.

But he awoke again to the sound of the door to his room opening.

At first, he didn’t want to move...what reason did he have to anyway? He was alone…

But there was a voice calling out to him...a voice he only knew far too well…

“Keith…? Babe...oh no.” A deep sigh and the mattress dipped next to him. “I left you alone for too long, didn’t I?”

Keith didn’t answer for the first few seconds, only staring at Lance with wide purple eyes.

For a few seconds there was silence between them with Keith staring at his boyfriend like he had seen a ghost and said boyfriend gnawing on his lip nervously, wondering how great he had fucked up.

Royally, probably.

But Keith didn’t get angry at him. He just swallowed, sitting up and then breaking their eye contact. “I missed you”, he admitted quietly, looking away and clenching his fists slightly.. “I thought you were gone.”

“Oh, baby”, Lance sighed again, extending a hand and softly turning Keith’s head towards him. “I’m so sorry, I...I knew it was going to take me some time but...I’m sorry.” He swallowed, leaning forward to embrace Keith in a warm, all-surrounding hug, taking his breath away.

The black-haired boy only sat there for a few seconds, not moving and just letting Lance hold him.

It just simply felt so good to just let himself be hold...And his brain somehow still had a hard time processing that Lance was really here.

That he also wouldn’t go away.

He wouldn’t leave Keith...and he would do everything to take this fear from him.

Keith just...needed to understand that.

So, he sighed a little, finally wrapping his arms around Lance in return and burying his head in the crook of the other boy’s shoulder, holding him as close as he was able to.

The two boys sank back on the bed again, the starry blanket embracing them as Lance pulled it around them. Pressed closely together to feel each centimetre of the other’s body align with their own.

Lance sighed quietly, his lips on Keith’s neck, his arms tightly around him, his scent enveloping Keith and lulling him in with promises of ‘home’ and ‘forever’. 

He knew he would never be able to let him go.

Lance was all he had…

“I love you”, he whispered quietly, voice thick with barely suppressed emotions.

Lance stirred for the split of a moment, then Keith felt a smile against the skin of his neck. 

“I love you too, babe. Don’t ever forget that.”

_ I’ll try my best. _

He didn’t know what to feel.

Emotions were fighting a battle in his chest and he swallowed as he tried to fight down another fit of tears.

He already cried enough...Why again??

Lance must have felt him struggling and moved out of his grip to get a look at him, his ocean blue eyes softening. Guilt and worry were the most evident in them, he moved to embrace Keith again. 

“I’m here, babe...don’t be afraid. It’s okay.”

Keith’s grip on him was borderline painful as the tears started to flow again and sobs broke out from his mouth, his whole  body shook in Lance’s hold - but the teen simply held him close, offering comfort, offering closeness, the closeness Keith needed so badly to know that he wasn’t alone again, that Lance was with him, that he never had to be alone again…

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get through this. Together.”

Amd as he slowly started to calm down...Keith also started to believe him.


End file.
